


More Than Friends

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [124]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain Jack Harkness - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor Who References, Downton Abbey References, F/M, Firefly References, Firefly Superfan Sam Wilson, Friends to Lovers, Isobel Crawley - Freeform, James Bond References, Kissing, Miscommunication, Platonic Cuddling, Q - Freeform, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, Television Watching, Three Things, Torchwood References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Steve doesn't want Movie Night with Darcy to end, but he doesn't really have an excuse to stay... they are just friends, after all.





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McGregorsWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/gifts).



> McGregorsWench prompted Isobel Crawley, Q, Captain Jack Harkness.
> 
> Spoilers for Downton Abbey, I guess? I'm of the same mind as Darcy on this, so I never finished watching it.

Darcy stirred when the movie ended, shifting against Steve in her never-ending quest for the Most Comfy Spot.

"What do you want to watch next?" Steve asked.

"Not Downton Abbey," she said, as though reading his mind. 

He let out a small disappointed sigh that he hoped she wouldn't notice, but she did.

"You know my views on this, Steven," she intoned. "There's no point without Dan Stevens. My mind  _ cannot _ be changed."

"But... don't you want to see how Isobel handles his loss? If she stays or leaves the family?"

Steve felt Darcy shrug against him.

He'd have to watch it with Sam. Sam owed him for getting Darcy addicted to Firefly.

"Should I start up Spectre, then?"

"Nah," Darcy said, stretching.

"But... you love Q..."

"I know, but we  _ just _ watched Skyfall. I think I'm James Bond-ed out for the evening."

Steve frowned. He was leaving on a mission in a day and a half, and he wanted to spend as much time with Darcy as possible. Sure, falling asleep at 10 pm would still count as spending time, but an awake Darcy was much more fun to hang out with than one that was asleep. And since they were just friends who binged movies and television together, it wasn't like he could join her after he tucked her into bed... no matter how much he might want to.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Steve pitched. 

Darcy twitched. 

He had her. "Torchwood?"

Darcy relaxed against him. "Too much angst for this late at night," she said.

"9th Doctor," Steve tried.

Darcy shrugged. "I mean... If we're talking The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances, then..."

Steve felt hope rise up inside him.

"I don't think I'm really in the mood," Darcy confessed.

Steve sighed. "Darcy, I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. I was hoping we could... spend some more time together; I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"That's sweet," Darcy said, smiling sleepily up at him.

The last of his hopes of spending any more time with Darcy that evening were banished when she threw her arms around his neck. He grudgingly shifted in his seat as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, preparing to stand.

"I'll carry you to your room," he grumbled.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, but since I was planning on us heading there later, I guess I'll allow it," Darcy said.

"What's that supposed to—" Steve began.

Darcy interrupted him with a kiss.

"—mean?" Steve finished when Darcy pulled away.

"Did you seriously just pause your question while we were kissing?" Darcy asked.

"I didn't mean to," Steve told her. "My brain sort of stopped while we were... How long was it?"

"Pretty long," she said with a smirk. "Wanna reboot your mind and try and pay attention this time?"

"I... I thought we were just friends," Steve stuttered.

Darcy blinked. "But... Sam said that  _ you _ said you wanted to be more than friends."

Steve shook his head. "I never said that." 

"Wow. Okay. We really should have talked about this together before..." She blew out a deep breath and took in another one. "All right. I kissed you; that's on me. But—"

"I never said that to  _ Sam _ ," Steve interrupted, blushing. "He must've... just... figured it out somehow."

Darcy stared at Steve. "I'm getting different signals, here," she said. "I'm gonna need you to choose which one of those things you actually meant to say."

He nodded. "I want to be more than friends."

A grin worked its way across Darcy's face. "Yeah. Me too."

"Glad we got that out of the way," Steve said.

Darcy laughed. "Good talk."

"I should probably go now, it's late," Steve continued, though he made no move to leave.

"That's smart," Darcy agreed, her lips inching closer to his. "I mean, you're one of the world's greatest heroes; you need your rest."

"Absolutely," Steve murmured.

Steve didn't go back to his place that night.

But he  _ did _ carry Darcy to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171901746053/more-than-friends)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
